Mysterious Happenings: Dhampir Style
by RSGM
Summary: Anastasia thought she was human. Wrong. She now finds out that she is the sister of Rose Hathaway, a dhampir. Can she survive the vampire world, when a boy she doesn't want, wants her and finds out he is Moroi? I own nothing. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

"Ann, stop! You're embarrassing me!" I said giggling. Ann was my best friend, and the hottest girl at our school, which means that not only do I get to go to the awesome parties, but I get the hot boys. I mean, I was the second hottest girl at my school. Everyone wanted to be us.

"Anastasia, chill. I wasn't going to do anything. Just get him and you hooked up."

"What! That's not better!" I shouted, laughing as we headed to our lockers as the day ended.

"Anastasia, you are turning 16 soon. Come on, lighten up. We are in our freshman year, we are more popular than the seniors, juniors, and sophomores all together!" Ann saying that lightened my mood. We headed to our street. I loved not having to look like a fool riding on the bus. That crap was for losers. We had to walk today, because Greg and Ben, our boyfriends, were sick, and they drove us. They were juniors at out school in Montana. I lived with my foster parents, Mr and Mrs. Junipor. I lived with them ever since I was eight months old. I never did find out who my parents are. All I know from them is that my mom was Scottish. That's it. I don't know who my dad is, but he must be handsome, because well, look at me! We walked about two miles till I saw Ben's younger brother in the market, grabbing some Tylonal. Ben was my byfriend for three years. While Greg was Ann's boyfriend since she was five. She beat me, big time.

"Hey Ann, b.r.b." I pointed to the store, she nodded and sat down on a bench. I walked inside, confronting Ben's little brother, Andrew.

"Hey Andrew. What's up?" I asked, looking at some apples.

"What do you want?" he replied dryly.

"Why do think I want something from you?" I said, moving from the apples to pears.

"I'm not stupid, you never talk to me unless you need something from me." Damn, smart kid. Even though he was seven years younger than Ben, he was really, really smart.

"Okay, you're a smart ten year old, I get it. But I don't want that. I just want to know if Ben is okay?"

"No, he isn't. He's got the flu. So does Greg. Sorry girls, no ride for you." and he walked away. I stood there for about a minute after he left, examining the oranges, when a beautiful lady came up to me.

"Hello. Nice oranges you got there." she said. She was georgous, blonde hair, jade-green eyes, and was tall and slim.

"Oh, I'm just looking." I stuttered out. She smiled.

"Oh, yeah, of course." she moved closer to me and whispered, "Hey, I need to talk to you in private. I know who your parents are." as she walked to the back of the store. I don't know why, but I had this sudden urge to follow her. I decided not to, leaving the store. I went to Ann at the bench, but she was gone. I called her cell phone, on and on it rang.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, voice mail: "Hi! You reached the Awesome Ann, leave a message and if you are worthy I'll call you back, and if you are Anastasia, press 2. If you are Greg press 4. If you are my mother press the 'end call' button. I really don't want to talk to you. Peace. Love. Rocl&Roll. " _

"Hey Ann. Where are you? Why aren't you at the bench? Call me. Anastasia." I hung up, and ran back into the store asking the cashier and a geek from my school, Karly.

"Hey, Karls, did you see where Ann went? I can't find her." Karly froze.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, uh, have. You. Seen. Ann?" I asked slowly. She shook her head. _Shit_. Great, that helped. I walked around, and I headed near the back door, near the milk. I had remembered my mom metioning she needed some more. I was looking for the brand she liked. I looked for another minute till something grabbed me. A hand covered my mouth as I tried to scream. A cool calming voice spoke to me.

"Relax. Relax, we are not going to hurt you. Okay?" the voice was from a girl, but she wasn't holding me. I think it was a man. I squirmed, but the arms got tighter. _Help. _I thought. _Please, please, someone help me. _They blind folded me, leading somewhere. I got in a car of some sort, then on a jet. They brought me to a weird place. Finally, I was on ground, they took me in an another car. When that one stopped, I guess we have arrived. I heard voices, and we pulled up. Someone took off my blind fold and untied my hands. I looked around and was scared. I was in the middle of no where, but I saw a huge castle of some sort. It was about 9:00 pm, and there was people walking around. I heard laughter and screams of joy. I ha no idea where I was.

"Where am I? What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"Ms. Hathaway, please, be quiet, we will explain everything."

"Ms. Hathaway? Um, my last name isn't Hathaway. It's Junipor. Who and what are you talking about?" I asked, getting confused.

"I'm sorry, but you are the lost daughter of Janine Hathaway. Rose, come out here will you please?" said the blonde lady at the store, just then a girl, who looked a lot like me appeared. Her eyes started to water.

"Hello Anastasia. I'm your sister. Rose. I never knew I had a sister."

"I'm not your sister! How could you think that?" and just as I said that, a woman came out. I gasped. She looked just like the only memory of her. My mother. Red hair, short, beautiful, and brave. Rose stood next to her, as I realized, they looked a lot a like. Tears were flowing down their faces. Mine was dry, as I looked confident. Just then a man came out, and put a hand on bth of them. I was guessing that that was Rose's dad.

"Abe." Rose said. "Tell her the truth, please, tell her the truth."

"Anastasia Zophia Hathaway, welcome home." at that moment, I collasped, crying. Rose, Janine, and Abe came around and hugged me. I had a family, a real family.

"But." Rose started. "You aren't human."

"What?"

"You are something called a dhampir. You are part human part-" she paused again, "and part, well, vampire." I gasped, and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anastasia? Anastasia, are you okay?" My vision and hearing started to come back, and my surrondings changed. I was dreaming of sitting on a beach with Ben. Ah, Ben. I dreamed of his soft lips kissing me, as a wave came up to us, we screamed with laughter, as little kids giggled at our sillyness. I woke up to a pretty room, with beautiful people leaning over me, examining me.

"Lissa, come here." a boy said.

"Christian, I'm trying to heal her. She was in lock down mode." said the girl from the store. But this time instead of wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she was wearing a beautful jade green dress that matched her eyes. She had a little bit of make up on, but it made her look like the models you would see in magazines. Beautiful, but normal. Christian. I wonder where I heard that name before. Not many guy were named that. Hm, well in will come to me sometime soon maybe.

"Wait, Lissa. Stop! She's awake." someone said, another guy. I didn't sence the bliss sweet feeling it was gone. Pain in my head and back started up.

"Nice save Dimitri. Thanks." Lissa said.

"No problem." the Dimitri guy said. "Okay, what sports did you take?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Did you take any sports?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"What?"

"Soccer, tennis, baseball, softball, lacrosse, field hockey, ice hockey, ice skating, and, well, karate and tai kwan doe."

"Wow." the Christian guy said. "You are athletic." I smiled a thanks. He paused. "Who taught you?"

"Oh, uh, Tasha. Tasha Ozera." everyone froze. "She's like, famous in my town. Everyone is learning from her. Even my friend Ann, who hates getting sweaty takes her classes."

"Go aunt Tasha!" Christian shouted.

"You're the famous Christian? Oh! Your aunt talks about you all the time, and Rose, and Lissa." I gasped. "Hold up. She meant you guys?"

"Hey!" Rose shouted. "Did she talk about Dimitri?"

"Yeah, she even showed pictures of hi-" I was cut off when I saw him. My eyes widened, as I froze with complete terror. Standing before me was the master/killer of all things. He was a legend in my class, everyone wanted to meet him. It was said that he worked at a academy out in the middle of Montana. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Montana."

"Where in Montana? What building am I in?"

"St. Vladimirs Academy."

"Academy. Is this the same academy that Tasha is talking about?"

"Uh, well. Yeah." Christian said, "I heard you were her best student. She then looked closley at you and then realized you were a dhampir. So she called in Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, and I to come get you, and teach you how to fight Strigoi."

"Stri-what?"

"Strigoi, they are the souless, evil vampires. They are different from Moroi. Moroi are alive, but Strigoi aren't. Also, Moroi take little bits of blood a day, not killing their donators, unlike Strigoi, which take a victim, out of their will and kill them." Rose explained. I squinted my eyes, taking this all in. Just like that, everything seemed to make sense, but I didn't get one thing.

"What about my friend Ann?" I asked, but everyone looked confused.

"Who?"

"My best friend, I think she's a Moroi thing. She kinda looks like Lissa, sort of. Same height, skin, face, but her eyes are a deep shade of blue." Soon, everyone was mummering.

"I heard it's the Dragomir's lost daughter."

"No, Ivashkov's."

"No, Jodylonir's."

Everyone was trying to figure out who Ann belonged to, but only Rose asked the most logical question.

"What happened to her? We never saw another Moroi. We saw a girl sitting on a bench when Lissa went inside, but that's it."

"Yeah! Ann was sitting on that bench."

"Oh, uh, this guy named Greg came by to pick her up."

"What!?" I shouted.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Greg has the flu, his mom wouldn't even let him go outside for school. She wouldn't let him go outside for Ann, unless he snuck out, but then his mom would find out. They have alarms set up all over the place." one girl laughed, and at the same time my phone decided to ring. Everyone was laughing a the ringtone my little sister set up. It was the 'Dora the Explorer' theme song.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Anastasia? It's Ann."

"Ann! Where are you, where-"

"Chill, I'm at home. The bus came when I was waiting, and I didn't feel that good, so I went home and took a shower. Then I got your frantic message, and decided to give you a heads up."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, where are you by the way?"

"At a friends house."

"Uh huh. Well, tell that to your parents. They kept calling us, askin' where you are. Call them or something, so they can leave us alone."

"Yeah. Okay, I'll call them."

"Hey, whose house are you at?"

"Uh, Jessica's."

"You hate Jessica."

"No I don't, thats what you think."

"Whatever. See you on Monday?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Toodle. Love you!"

"Love ya to Ann. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, tears streaming down my face. "Oh no."

"What?" Lissa asked.

"My adoptive parents, they are worried about me, and want me to come home, what do I do?"

"Don't call them. Act like you ran away to find your real parents."

"Already done." they laughed, some leaving for school.

"Come on sis." Rose said, grabbing my hand. "Time for school."

"Oh great."

"Oh, trust me. It's okay, for the multiple P.E. classes at least."

"How many classes?"

"About four. Maybe less, maybe more."

"Wow. I'm gonna get me some good buns." we laughed and headed to the front "Office". I got my schedule, feeling confindent about my classes.

_First Period-Advanced Combat 101__  
Second Period-Fighting Skills and Stradegies  
Third Period-Moroi History and Fighting Statistics  
Fourth Period-Strigoi Offence and Defence: Advacnced  
~Lunch~  
Fifth Period-Advanced Trigonomitry  
Sixth Period-Advanced Geometry  
Seventh Period-Art  
__Eighth Period-Advanced English and Reading_

I groaned as Lissa and Rose snatched my schedule away from me, staring wide-eyed at it.

"Dammmmn giiiiiirl! Are you super smart or something?"

"Yeah, my parents got tutors to teach me everything, I advance my whole school. I was supposed to go to Harvard at my junior year. I was supposed to go early." I groaned and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

My combat class was easy. I breezed through it. I beat all my opponents, until this one guy came along, and used some moves I haven't seen in a while. I kicked myself in, using high kicks and under knock outs. As I like to call them. I didn't use them often, and I didn't show him my weakness. (The back of my knee of my right leg). Just then, he swung a kick that was aiming for the back of my right knee. I jumped, but not without hitting my foot. I curled up and did a few flips, the came back down and kicked him in the forehead. He fell, and I landed with my feet apart, standing up. I put my hands on the sides of him as well. I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"I win." I said, walking away. Class was over and I headed to my next class, breezing through that one as well. I haded Stan though. He was just another pain in my ass. I was sitting in my dorm remembering the first half of the day and lunch. I remembered it like it was happening right now.

_I walked in, picking a seat in the middle to look like I belonged._

_"All right class," he said looking over the names, "It seems we have a new student. Anastasia Junipor?" I raised my hand, sinking into my seat. _

_"Here." I said._

_"I can see that" everyone but me laughed. I just blushed. "Alright, let us see what you got." he said, walking slowly over to me._

_"What?" I asked._

_"How good of a guardian you can be. Where did you come from?"_

_"Montana."_

_"No, school?" he said laughing._

_"Bridemount High School." he stopped._

_"Wait, you didn't come from an academy? At all" i shook my head._

_"St. Marks? Allan Paul? Dugery Academy?" I shook my head at all of them, but the names rang a bell. Everyone wanted to get in those academys, but yoyu had to be 'special' to get in. One girl got into it, and no one heard from her again._

_"Sorry, I didn't know anything about this world of yours till, like, yesterday or so." everyone looked at me wide-eyed._

_"Wait." one kid I beat in P.E. said. "You didn't go to any academies, but you kicked all of our ass'? How is that possible?"_

_"I'm really athletic. I'm guessing my parents knew what I was. They made me play soccer, tennis, football, softball, baseball, volleyball, track, karate, and tai kwan doi." I said, as every looked at me. Some guys looked at my legs and torso. Some girls just started at me, but one stood out. It was the last person I battled. He was blond, and tan._ _He was really tall and he had the prettiest green eyes. They sucked me in. But he wasn't just looking at my legs and stuff, he was checking me out. He was looking everywhere on me. I turned my back to him, as I listened to Stan lecture on and on about nothing. Just then Stan anoucced that we need partners. The blond guy and other guys came up to me, swarming to be my partner. All the girls looked really jealous, like they wanted to rib my eyes out. I told everyone of them no, to go find someone else. Till I was keft with blondie here. _

_"Hi." he said._

_"Hello, um, you should really go find a partner." I said._

_"Yeah, that's what I was going to ask you."_

_"Oh. Uh, well it seems everyone else is taken, sure." I said politely._

_"I'm Nick." _

_"Nice to meet you Nick, I'm Anastasia."_

_"I know, you kicked my ass in pratice today." _

_"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot." I said, sitting down. Stan wanted us to diagram what a staged attack would look like, and we should protect our Moroi. We worked for about half and hour till something hit my head. It was soft, but I heard it thud to the floor. I looked over to see a note with my name on it. _

_**Anastasia.** It read. _

_**Hi, my name is Eric. I think you are super hot, what's your number? Would love to hang with you you little sexy bitch! **It said. I ripped it up, looking back to see this really hot guy winking at me. _

_"Eric?" I mouthed. He nodded. Wow, hottie on the look out! We continued to work, when we finshed the bell rang. I walked to my next class, guys following my every step. Even some seniors smacked my ass a couple times. I was disgusted. i wish Ben would pick up his phone alreay. I wanted to see him to kiss him again. When that period ended I headed to lunch. Again, every guy wanted to sit with me, but I went over and sat with Rose and Lissa._

_"Hi." I said. _

_"Hey." they all said. Just then my phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Babe, where are you? We are supposed to see that movie today!"_

_"Ben! Oh God, I'm so glad to hear from you!"_

_"Yeah you to hon. Where are you?" he asked worried. "Ann said you moved."_

_"Well, my parents shipped me off to this weird bording school. St. Vladimir's Academy." some people whisled behind me. "It's okay, but their schedule is a little wacky." and I wasn't talking about the classes._

_"Oh, well. Talk to you later?" I paused._

_"Wait!" I said. Putting my hand over the phone. "Help me!"_

_"We'll take you out, don't worry." I nodded._

_"Some friends of mine are taking me out this weekend. I might be able to go. If I can, I'll tell you right away? Okay?"_

_"Yeah babe, that sounds great!"_

_"'Kay hon, bye."_

_"Love ya."_

_"Love ya to."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_"Wow." Lissa said._

_"What?"_

_"You humans take so long to say good bye! We just say got it, or bye. Then hang up. I think I'm at age 34 thanks to you know!" we all laughed, talking about more jokes when i finally got the guts to ask Rose something._

_"Rose?"_

_"Yeah." she said with her mouth full._

_"Who's Nick?" i asked. Everybody froze. Lissa swallowed._

_"Only the most popular, richest, most famous freshman novices ever!" _

_"Huh?" _

_"His parents are super rich because they are the Queen's personal guardians, and he saved a very Royal person's life. The Queen's sister." _

_"The Queen has a sister!" Rose gasped. What queen? "That old hag has a similar thing! God this makes life harder."_

_"She's dead."_

_"Hallelujah! One less fag to go!" she shouted. Lissa struggled not to laugh, but I let it out. It came out sweeter and lovelier than I wanted it to. Everyone was all listening to me laugh. A teacher came up and asked me if I wanted to join chior. I denied, and we started to sing. They gave me a solo, and I aced it. Everyone staring wide-eyed at me. Murmers going through the people._

_"Wow, she's amazing!-"_

_"Uh! Why can't I be like her?-"_

_"That bitch is already perfect, she doesn't need a hot voice!-" on and on it went, I tried to ignore it as best I could, but it wouldn't work. Till Nick came up to me and asked me out._

I pulled back from the flashback, smiling, i told him i had plans this weekend. i was really happy when Kirova approved of us going outside. I called Ben and had told him immediantly. We were going to the movies, Rose and Lissa towing behind us. Smiled again, and got ready for my big three day weekend, including shopping, movies, beer, and guys. i was the happiest i could be. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, readers and all. I totally forgot to say that Dimitri was unturned. They sent him to Victor's half brother, and he fixed him. He and Rose have been apart about six months, and they miss each other a lot! Oh, and Nick isn't going. He wants to, but he can't. Sorry! Peace. Love. Rock&Roll!**

**-Readerfreak 190123 :)**

* * *

Friday was off because teacher grading day crap. Since this amazing thing happened we got three days in a hotel and I get to hang out with my man! I squealed in delight inside my dorm. Since there were losing dorms to give them to Moroi I have to stay with two guys. Both of them like me. I was taking a shower, to get ready, when the front door opened. They were heading for the bathroom and I had forgotten to lock the door. I clumsily ran to the door, tripping over the railing. Instead of being able to punch in the lock, I accidentally pulled down the handle, opening the door right when my roommate was at the door. I was on my side still holding the handle, as he started down at me wide-eyed. My eyes widened as I stumbled up, slipping on the floor. I was like a fish, and was tying to get up when my other roommate walked in and spoke.

"Thank you God! Thank you! You did hear my prayer!" He said getting to his knees right by me. He started kissing my forehead. Soon both we right next to me, as I was still naked. Their names were Fred and Kevin. Fred was the prayer boy, while Kevin was wide eyed boy. Fred picked me up still naked, and placed me, standing up, back in the shower. Kevin was by the plasma while he was screaming for Fred to hurry up, that he wanted to watch the newest Harry Potter, the sixth one I think. The door was almost closed when he stuck his head through and blew me a kiss. Ah, I love my roommates. I continued to shower. When I finished I didn't bother with the towel, so I walked out naked. My roommates already saw me naked, why does it matter if they saw me again. Well, this time was different, because when I came out there were several guys. I froze. Staring wide-eyed at them, some of them starting to drool. I swallowed and did the weirdest thing ever.

"Can't a girl walk by naked and not have to be stared at!?" asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I mean, this is my room to! Now sop drooling and move!" I yelled, a guy tripped me, as I landed in Nick's lap. Wait, what was Nick doing here. Oh, yeah. He and Fred were like, best friends ever! I was sitting in his lap and some guys started chanting,

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" he looked at me and I shook my head, begging.

"Please, my boyfriend will kill you, don't." he then turned to the group and said,

"Sorry, she's already taken. I don't kiss taken girls." I smiled at him, thanking him. I got up, and grabbed my clothes. I put them on right there. Again, hello! They already saw me naked! When I was dressed I grabbed my purse, stuffing about, five hundred dollars in there. Including my cell phone, my fake id, and fake drivers license, some tampons, and some tissues. I grabbed my coat and headed to Lissa's car. Standing there was Lissa, Rose, and a really, really hot dude making out with Rose. I mean, he was a 21/10 on the hotness scale!

"Eh hem." I said, but they didn't hear. So i said it louder. "Eh hem!" They stopped and looked at me, then resumed what they were doing.

"Guys! Dimitri! Rose! Break it up!" Lissa shouted. They broke apart.

"Sorry." Rose said. "Reunion."

"Ah." I said.

"Hello." he said. Daaaaaamn! Even his Russian Accent was sexy!

"Hi. I'm Anastasia."

"Hello Anastasia, my name is Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

"Babe! You don't have to announce your name, everyone knows who you are!" Rose whined.

"Uh, clueless over here. I don't know who the hell you are." I said, giving them my best "I'm a dumbass" look.

"Oh." Dimitri said, slightly blushing. "I'm the princess' other guardian." he said.

"Princess?" I said. Lissa shook her head.

"I'm the Princess he's talking about. It's a Moroiterm. My family is royal, and the oldest in the family gets the title of Prince or Princess in a royal Moroi family."

"So, what about your parents? Or a older or younger sibling? Souldn't they be considered the Prince or Princess?" I asked, not knowing she would react that way.

"My parents and older brother died in a car crash. I saved Rose. She's all I have left. My only family." she started crying, sobbing really. I felt really bad and I hugged her.

"Hell no girl! Now you got two sisters! I'm not gonna let my friend feel lonely! I'm here for you." I said Rose coming over to hug her to. Lissa stopped, wiping the drying tears off her face.

"Okay, okay!" Lissa said, covering her sadness with a laugh. Dimitri stayed silent the whole ride over. I felt sorry for him. He was driving, Rose in the front. Lissa and I in the back.

"How long have they been apart?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, about six months. He was turned Strigoi, and well. We had to send him to this crazy doctor and uh, it worked, it fixed him." she said rubbing the pack of her neck. It took about three-five hours, but we made it. When we got there Rose fell out, stumbling to get to "fresh air". I had never laughed that much in my entire laugh. I had to sit on a bench to keep me from falling into the street. Rose and Dimitri were posing as a couple. Well, not that they mind anyway. We walked a block till I saw Ben standing there. Not sick at all. I hadn't seen him for about, almost a month he was that sick, and me "transfering" to another school didn't help our relationship. My eyes widened, when he saw me. Omg! He looked so healthy, so. Hot! He had the softest brown hair, and beautiful light brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, and he was just standing there. I froze. He smiled and held out his arms. I charged jumping into his open arms, rapidly kissing him.

"Damn!" Lissa said. "That girl is getting more action than I am! And I'm older, more sofisticated!" she whined. I laughed, but not completely pulling apart. We kissed and kissed what seems for only a second before Rose interupted.

"Okay, I'm getting bored here! If yal wanna go on making out in public be my guest! But I wanna watch my movie. Come on Lissa, lets get our movie on." she said, grabbing Lissa's hand, running with her inside. Dimitri turned to us and spoke.

"I love that girl!" he said, running after them. I got out of his arms and smiled at him.

"Where the hell have you been!" he asked. His sweet musical voice filling my ears.

"I got transfered to another school. The blonde girl was my friend Lissa. But, I'm like her sister. So was the other girl. Lissa's parents and older brother died in a car accident. We are all she has left. The other girl is my actual sister. Rose. And that other guy was Dimitri, Rose's boyfriend." he nodded taking this all in.

"Well." was all he said, looking at the window. He turned to me and smiled. "You wanna get our movie on?" he asked. I nodded and we headed to the empty snack counter.

* * *

We grabbed our food and drinks and candy and such and went to go find Lissa, Rose and Dimitri. We found them sitting in the back, joking and laughing. Rose was the first to see us and she put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at us.

"I'm very dissapointed in you kittys." she said in her best nasal voice. "You know you aren't supposed to kiss in public! You're supposed to find a closet or car or something and do it there! And when you get tired of making out you ake some clothes-"

"Rose!" I said laughing. "Sis, you are so crazy!" I said laughing. I sat down next to Rose, Ben on my other side. Dimitri was on the right of Lissa, Rose on her left. I was sitting on Rose's left and Ben was sitting on my left. The movie was, well, I don't know what it was called anymore, but it was fucking scary! For almost the whole time I was either clinging onto Ben or Rose. It was a sight to see I was. When the movie was over I kissed Ben good-night saying I might see him tomorrow in my best suductive voice I could. He suttered and then glared, leaning towards me.

"Don't do that, please." he begged. "I'm this close to stealing you and taking you all for myself." he said, holding up his fingers wih only air space apart.

"Then I guess I should tempt you more." I said, slowly walking away, then stopping. I waved my finger towards him and he smiled. He grabbed me, running to his car while we laughed. Rose and Lissa were laughing like crazy while Dimitri just shook his head off in the distance.

"Kids." I heard him say, before they dissapeared, getting to Ben's car.

"Quickly, get in! Before the cops come!" I tried to get in, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry. This exhibit is closed off tonight. She needs to calm down. Maybe tomorrow." I said shrugging. He snapped his fingers.

"Aw man!" he said. He walked me back and I kissed him one more time, whispering in his ear.

"I love you." he froze and smiled, then whispered in my ear.

"I love you to." I smiled and we kissed one more time before Rose started to fake barf. I waved then turned to her.

"Hey, I saw you two trade tonguages back at the Academy. That! Was nasty." I said. We got in and headed home. Me and Lissa were sharing a room, and Rose and Dimitri were sharing. I walked in their room, to find both of them on the bed. I put my hands on my hips looking at them.

"Alright." i said. "I have one rule. If yal wanna rock the bed that's great. But if I hear it, and me and Lissa don't any sleep, I will charge right in here, grab Rose and make her sleep on our floor, got it?" Dimitri laughed.

"Wow Rose, she is your sister!" I shook my head.

"I'm serious, I hear it, it's done. Don't care if you want to do, I just don't wanna hear it. Got it." they both nodded. I headed back and saw Lissa fast asleep. I smiled, and got beside her. I turned on the T.V., falling asleep in the middle of a George Lopez episode.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's me, Rose-Samantha a.k.a. Readerfreak190123. The author of this amazing story! Just kidding. Anyway, I would like to say that if I don't get reviews soon, I'm deleting this story. I'm completely serious. No joking around here. If you, the readers, don't review. Then that means you are basically slapping the author (in this case me) right in the face! I work over a hot computer to give you people entertainment, and my paycheck for that is reviews.**

**I know you love my stories. **

**I know you don't want this to happen.**

**So be a good reader.**

**And reviews this fricken story!**

**With all care, love, and other crap.**

**Rose-Samantha/Readerfreak190123 :)**

**Peace. Love. Rock&Roll.**

**R&R! (Read&Review. Not Rock&Roll. k?)**


	6. Chapter 6

I was asleep, when I heard some banging.

"What the fuck?" I said. I looked at all the windows, doors, and traced it back to Dimitri and Rose's bedroom. I knocked on the door, the nosies stopped.

Dimitri came in shorts, his hair tonsled.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, hands on hips.

"That was me and Rose "Rocking the bed."" he said, using air quotes on the rocking the bed thing.

"Well, it was to loud. And it's, 4:30 in the afternoon. I want sleep. Rose. Come. Now."

"But!"

"Now!" I said, I turned around while she grabbed her clothes. When she was ready she was about to grab for Dimitri when I tugged.

"Dimitri!"

"Rose!" their hands slightly brushing. I got to my room, and pulled out the extra mattress. I plopped it on the floor right next to me, when Lissa sat up.

"Anastasia. What was that banging."

"Rose and Dimitri's banging of the bed." I said, waiting for Rose to lay down.

"You evil, evil little monster of a sister!" Rose spat at me.

"Thank you, now I know why Kiralin likes to annoy the crap out of me."

"Who?"

"My other adopted sister. But, well, she's black, so calm down." I said, crawling into bed. I then jolted up, and locked the door.

"No one, well, no Rose may leave till everyone is awake. Got it?"

She glared.

"Excellent! Now that that is cleared up, night everyone!"

The rest of the night I caught Rose trying to sneak out to Dimitri four times, and Dimitri trying to break in twice. Gosh, they are so tiring! I woke up at 8:30 pm, feeling so good. Rose and Lissa weren't in the room, and Dimitri wasn't in his. I walked into a kitchen full of Rose and Dimitri glares. Lissa was calmly drinking her coffee ignoring both of them. Rose was sitting on Dimitri's lap, her head on his bare chest. She hissed at me. My eyes widened for a second, then I smiled evily.

"Don't hiss my big sis, or you denchers are gonna fall out." I said calmly, getting out some tea and coffee. I made tea for Rose and Dimitri and coffee for me.

"Here you go Dimitri!" I said in a very babish voice. Then I turned to Rose. "And here you go little girl. Careful, you don't want to burn your tounge!" I said laughing.

"Fuck you." Rose said.

"Nah, I'd rather have a partner." I said mockingly. Both glared. I got into some sweats and a tank top and went out running. Leaving calm and the glaries.

I ran six miles, and was running back when some guys got in front of me. I tried to run around them, but they kept stopping me.

"Hey, little girl. It's a little late. Where's your mommy?"

"Up your ass. Can I have her back?" i asked calmly. He glared.

"Come on. Me and myy friends will take you home. Where do you live?"

"None of your business!" I shouted and he jumped. I kicked him in the face, and started to claw at his eyes. His buddies jumped and it was like fighting a worm. Soon all were unconsious, and I stood over them smiling.

"Suckers." I said, jogging away. Just then arms grabbed me, I kicked, right in the guys balls.

"Oooooh. Ow!"

"Ben! I'm so sorry! I thought you were on of those goons who tried to rap me!"

"Nope. Just a harmless guy with his balls on fire." he said, on his knees, holding his crotch. I helped him up.

"Come on Ben, lets get you some ice."

"That would be nice." he said, and I smiled. I helped him limp back to our place. I kinda kicked a little to hard for much taste. We got inside and when Rose asked, I blushed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I thought he was one of those rapists goons that were chasing me earlier, because he came up from behind and hugged me. But I thought it was gabbing. So I. Kicked him. On his balls." Everyone laughed, and Ben groaned.

"How hard?" Dimitri asked.

"Really hard." Ben answered. "Can I please just get some ice?"

"Yeah buddy. it must hurt."

"No, it feels like ice cream on a hot day. Yes it hurts!" he barely managed to get out.

"Baby, baby are you okay?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

"I may be."

"Aw. I'd kiss it, but, you know." I said, making him chuckled. Dimitri came back with a bunch of ice, and he picked him up, bringing him to my room, putting him on my bed.

"Thanks Dimitri. Sorry bout last night. I reallylike my sleep." he nodded and left. I layed next to Ben, and turned on the T.V.

"Anastasia."

"Yeah."

"I think you broke my balls."

"I'm sorry hon. Don't sneak up on me. That's what you get."

"Yeah, I'll never make that mistake again." I giggled, curling up next to him. I rested my head on his chest and he put his hand on my forearm. I went to the movie channel, and told him to pick.

"How about a nice comedy. You got pretty scared last night."

"Yeah, I did." I giggled again, and looked up at him. He was here, he was mine. I love him. _Pang. _Something struck me. I love him! I love him! "I love you." I whispered. He looked at me.

"Did you say something."

"I love you." I whispered again.

"What?"

"I love you." I said louder. This time he heard.

"I love you to." he said, kissing my forehead.

"You do?"

"Yes. Ever since we started dating."

"Oh Ben!" I said, as we kissed and kissed and kissed. I loved him, so much, and I wanted him to be mine. A knock came from my door. I got up and Lissa stormed in.

"We are leaving."

"Why?"

"Kirova wants us back."

"Uh, why?"

"Grduation is soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Uh. That sucks." I turned to Ben, and smiled. "Can I do one more thing before we go?" she got the idea. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah. One hour, then I'm breaking it up. 'Kay?"

"'Kay."

"Huh." Ben said, a little confused. Then his eyes widened, taking in what I said. "Really? Today? Right now?"

"Yeah." I said, waking over to him, smiling from my evil plan. I kissed him, and was absourbed by him, disappearing with him. I never believed Ben would be the first, but he was. I loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's Rose Samantha! Just wanted to apologize for the wait. I had tons and tons of things to do. I know you want to read this chapter but I would like to say one thing. Thank you! I thank the people that waited for this, here is your reward, my not-as-awesome-as-I-make-it-seem story!**

**Love yall,  
Me!**

* * *

An hour later Lissa came in with a hand over her eyes, stepping slowly. I giggled, my naked body on top of Ben's. I got under the covers, covering Ben as well.

"Clear." I said, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. She walked over to me, and smacked my head.

"You guys are loud!" she said.

"Tell that to Rose for me." I said, making her laugh.

"Come on sis, clothes on. Now!" she said, walking out of the room. I laughed then went to go grab my clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

"Babe." Ben whined. "Do you gotta go?" he asked. He looked sad.

"Yup, sorry bub. No more candies for you." I said, plucking his nose like a string. He laughed. I got dressed then threw his clothes at him. Pulling him out of bed. He got dressed while I went to the bathroom for a moment. I came back to him being fully dressed watching One Tree Hill. Odd, didn't know he liked that show. Hm, well, you learn something new everyday!

"What the hell are you watching?" I asked.

"One Tree Hill. I hate this show, but it's the only thing good on right now."

"Oh, hmmmm. I see. Well, Ben. I guess this is good bye."

"Yup. Good bye love." Love?

"Love?" I asked.

"It's a British nick name! If they can call themselves that, then why can't I?"

"Because you're Irish buck-o!" I giggled. He chuckled.

"Why do you have to leave?" he asked.

"I was transferred to this Academy, and I have to live there till I graduate now. I'm sorry. I'll see you during winter break, right?" he shrugged. I started to walk out when he grabbed my arm, lightly though.

"Babe, what's gonna happen to us? What if we start liking other people. This girl, Nara, keeps wanting to know if we could hook up ever since you left school." he said.

"Okay, here it is. Why don't we just be friends? I love you, a lot Ben, but you never know. Let's just be friends from now on, alright?" I asked, reaching my hand out. He skipped it, kissing me furiously.

"I love you Anastasia, but if that is what you want, then, alright."

"You have a way of getting home?"

"Yeah." I smiled at his little lie.

"I'll send you a cab." I grabbed my bags, and left the room to Ben. A tear fell down my face, but I stopped it. I would not cry! I got outside and climbed into the car. Sitting next to Rose this time. She looked at me, smiling, but it dropped once she saw my face.

"Hey, hon, what's wrong?" I shrugged. A soft smile going on my face.

"Nothing. It's just, I've lived in this town since I was four months old. How was I lost?" I asked, looking at Rose, her face hardening.

"Mom told me this when I heard you were arriving. After I was born and sent to the Academy, my mom had secret meetings with our father, Abe. When I was four, she visited a final time, getting a little ruff in the bed though. Too ruff. Nine months later you were born. Four months later my mom was going to hand you over to the Academy. The night before she accidentally left the window open, allowing Strigoi to come in. The first thing they saw was a helpless, defenseless baby. You. As soon as they touched you, you started wailing. Really loudly, too loud. Mom came rushing in to see your crib empty and the window open. She still heard you and jumped out of the window, she ran. Seeing the Strigoi laughing, holding something. She raced after them the whole night. They stopped by a stream, not knowing she was there. One was about to take a bite, when she jumped, causing him to drop you. She killed them, only to see you gone. You fell into the shallow stream, as you had floated away. You went all the way down, to the end, where your so called "Mommy and Daddy" found you. My mom looked everywhere. She put up missing child posters, but no one in our world could find you. That's because you weren't in our world anymore, you were with the humans. No one Moroi, dhampir, or Strigoi ever saw you again. Till now." she said, a tear building up in her eye. But it vanished.

"Wow." Lissa said. "That sounds horrible!" she said looking at me, Dimitri was silent the whole time.

"Yup, good thing we found you."

"Why?"

"Because now you don't have to g to college!" they laughed. My smile faded.

"But, I was supposed to go to Harvard next year." I said, crying.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, really. I worked so hard in school, and now, my dream since I was a little kid is now ruined!" I sobbed. Rose hugged me, and hugged me tight. But i wasn't just crying over Harvard, i was crying over my stupid life. I wanted to die right now. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

"Anastasia, chill, it's just Harvard. Now, what's this really about?" I didn't answer.

"Come on, tell us."

"Kill me, please. My life sucks. My family and my friends and my boyfriend, and my dream school all gone!"

"Ahhh, so it wasn't just about the school was it?" Lissa asked. I shook my head.

"What happened with Ben?" Rose asked.

"i broke up with him."

Lissa gasped.

"Why? You guys were so cute together!" she said.

"Yeah, but every girl in the school is trying to hook up with him, and he is going to be tempted soon enough. I knew I had to end it there. I may start going out with someone else to. You never know." Lissa and Rose smiled at me. Lissa gave me a high five, while Rose gave me a hug.

"She is smart!" they laughed.

"That, is not smart, but also propared." Dimitri said. "Good job for looking ahead."

"Thank you."

"I just feel sorry for him." he said.

"Why?" Lissa asked.

"Anastasia looks a lot like Rose, almost identical, to agree to break up with someone like that is extrememly stupid. I would never dump Rose. I love her to much to see her with someone else." Dimitri explained. Lissa awed them, I smiled, and Rose reached over and squeezed him knee, while smiling.

* * *

We got to the Academy around curfew time. Everyone was in their dorm rooms or about to go to their dorms. I raced to my area, rapidly pulling out my key to unlock it. When it was unlocked I headed inside and fell face flat on the covers. My bed was made, and its sweet smells smacking my nose.

"Anastasia?" Fred asked.

"What, can't a girl be home sick?" I asked.

"Anastasia!"

"Fred!" Just then Kevin walked in.

"Kevin!"

"Anastasia!" they both hugged me.

"Glad to see you guys. Now, can you let me go? Suffocating here." I barely made out. They released me.

"Finally! I thought you were dead An." Kevin said, Fred nodding beside him. I laughed.

"You guys are awesome."

Kevin and Fred looked at each other then nodded. They started to advance.

"Guys. Guys back up. Please?" they came jumped, playfully screaming.

"I'm a Strigoi, I'm a Strigoi!" they chanted as they tackled me, causing us all to giggle. When they got off I pretended to cry and ran into the bathroom. Believing me and my terrible acting, they ran to the bathroom, but were to late. I had already locked myself. I started to fake cry, and I knew they felt bad. Just then, stuff came through the door. Notes, money, jewelery, everything came through the door. Five minutes later I walked out, and they gave me a hug.

That night was awesome. Till I had to go to sleep. My nightmare was vivid, horrifying, and worst of all. Believable. It was horrible, all the way through. When will I ever wake up?

* * *

**Did ya enjoy? Hope so. I want to say one thing. I do not know when the next chapter will be. I promise not over two months. I promise. Hopefully. Keep reading. Love yall! **

**-Me! 3333333  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_Everyone was dead beneath me._

_"Hello?" I called. "Helloooooooo?"_

_Click._

_"Hello?"_

_Click click. _

_Footsteps behind me._

_"Hello?"_

_Faster, coming towards me. Someone grabbed me, yanking me upwards. I saw the faces beneath me. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Rose, Mom. Mom. The face covered in blood looked like her. Her nose yanked up. You could see the cartalige in her nose._

_"Let go! Let go!" the arms got tighter. "Let me go!" I screamed louder. I screamed and screamed, but my breath getting shorter and shorter as I struggled. Just then the world around me went black, and I no longer felt the arms around me, but soft hands shaking me awake._

I sat up with a jolt, scaring Fred so bad, I think I made him pee his pants. Kevin ran over to make sure I was okay, wondering if I had done something, seeing as Fred was panting as well.

"Wha-what's going on?"

"You were screaming, we thought. I just. Never mind. Go back to bed." I nodded, but was to scared to. Fred and Kevin had gone back to sleep, and I walked over and slipped into his bed, his eyes opened and saw me falling asleep. He grabbed around my torso, and I didn't have nightmares for the rest of the night.

xxx

I woke up to Kevin shaking me, begging me to wake up.

"What?" I groaned.

"Breakfast."

"Gr," I said. "Stupid breakfast." he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It's pancakes." Fred said calmly.

"Ooh! Anastasia likey pancakes!" I said, jumping up and running out of the room. Leaving Fred and Kevin to literally laugh their ass off. Soon enough though I heard them follow me, taking my arms into theirs. I smiled, enjoying the awesomeness of having friends my age. All my friends are usually older or younger than me. Never the same age. Especially who were boys. All of my friends were girls, never boys, but this was to fucking awesome to miss out on. Guys as friends, I'll take it. Besides, they were hot!

We got to the cafeteria in time for there to be loads of waffles for my to eat. I pilled my plate sky high with chocolate chip pancakes, loading them with whip cream and syrup.

"Mm, starch and carbs, yum!" Lissa commented.

"Hey!" Rose said, munching on her equally loaded pancakes, "she's related to me, starch and carbs have no effect on the Hathaway sisters."

"Not for long." Christian said, using his arms to pretend blow-up. Making everybody, even Rose and I, laugh.

"Watch it pyro," Rose came back at "Use your flame to much and it will come back to haunt you. Or just set you on fire." Christian just glared at Rose for a little bit after that, but she didn't really care. She was used to his unusual stares at Lissa, this one didn't effect her.

"Hey guys," I said with my mouth full. "Lets all be friends!" but to them it sounded like _Hey guys, lets mmf bf frrrrangs. _They started at me for a second to chew and swallow. "Lets all be friends!" I said extra happy. Rose looked at me then burst into laughter.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" Dimitri came over and hugged Rose to death, kissing her cheek like a mad man. She giggle and tried to kick Christian, working for a moment as he moaned and grabbed his, well, you know what. Rose said a quick sorry and left us for Dimitri. Christian looked even more pissed than usual and I was left with only Fred and Kevin as my company. I remembered last night as I climbed into Kevin's bed, and I knew he remembered as well as I did. Lissa looked between us two and smiled,

"Hey Anastasia, can you help me with something. I think I lost something in my room and Rose is to absorbed with Dimitri to help." she said, smiling and ultra sugar and spice smile.

"Sure." we started walking to her dorm and when we were to far for anyone to hear did she confront me.

"Hey, what's going on with you and the boys? Is there some action going on between yall?"

"No, none that I know of." she looked at me and I sighed in defeat. "OK, I had a terrible nightmare and I crawled into Kevin's bed and something happened."

"Kevin? Isn't he a Moroi?"

"I don't know! He could be dhampir, if he is. We could never be." I saw with a tear. Lissa looked at me and smiled.

"You need a friend, a girl friend, someone like me in this time." I laughed and she cleaned my face.

"You're Rose's best friend, not mine. It would kind of be weird if I was best friends with my sister's best friend."

"True, hey, I know some people you may like." my face looked normal and I followed her to a table full of girls. I looked at her with a, 'you want me to be friends with _them?_' I stood there and she smiled. "Come on." For the however many time I've done it I sighed again. I walked over to them and stood there smiling. One bitch looked at me and snorted.

"What do you want?" she said nastily.

"Well I was gonna ask what are math homework was, I think I forgot it, but, if you're going to be rude, that's fine." I started to walk away when some girls called me.

"Hey! Come back!" I turned around and Lissa smiled a huge smile. I sat down next to some girls. "Sorry, Danielle can be kind of bitchy in the morning, right Danielle?" the 'leader' of the bitch pack rolled her eyes and looked at me smiling.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you," she said extra sweet, "I'm sure it will never happen again." I looked at her funny and turned around. The girl that had called me over smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Ana. What's your name?" she asked nicely. She looked of Hispanic decent, and had big hazel eyes. I smiled at her again.

"I'm Anastasia. Um, I'm new here."

"Yeah, we can see that." Danielle replied, the bitch in her showing. Ana gave her a look and Danielle apologized again and glared at me. Ana introduced me to Victoria, Carly, Jenna, Mac, Nina, and Samantha. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. Everyone ignored Danielle, they didn't want her bitch-tude to get in the way of their fun.

"So Anastasia," Nina asked, "Where did you come from."

"Up north." She saw Ana perk up.

"Up north of Montana?" she asked. "Or up north, the states?"

"Montana." Ana smiled and I could see she liked me now. Just then the bell rang and we all went to class. For the whole day, a smile never left my face.


	9. Chapter 9

_Everyone was dead beneath me._

_"Hello?" I called. "Helloooooooo?"_

_Click._

_"Hello?"_

_Click click. _

_Footsteps behind me._

_"Hello?"_

_Faster, coming towards me. Someone grabbed me, yanking me upwards. I saw the faces beneath me. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Rose, Mom. Mom. The face covered in blood looked like her. Her nose yanked up. You could see the cartalige in her nose._

_"Let go! Let go!" the arms got tighter. "Let me go!" I screamed louder. I screamed and screamed, but my breath getting shorter and shorter as I struggled. Just then the world around me went black, and I no longer felt the arms around me, but soft hands shaking me awake._

I sat up with a jolt, scaring Fred so bad, I think I made him pee his pants. Kevin ran over to make sure I was okay, wondering if I had done something, seeing as Fred was panting as well.

"Wha-what's going on?"

"You were screaming, we thought. I just. Never mind. Go back to bed." I nodded, but was to scared to. Fred and Kevin had gone back to sleep, and I walked over and slipped into Kevin's bed, his eyes opened and saw me falling asleep. He grabbed around my torso, and I didn't have nightmares for the rest of the night.

xxx

I woke up to Kevin shaking me, begging me to wake up.

"What?" I groaned.

"Breakfast."

"Gr," I said. "Stupid breakfast." he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It's pancakes." Fred said calmly.

"Ooh! Anastasia likey pancakes!" I said, jumping up and running out of the room. Leaving Fred and Kevin to literally laugh their ass off. Soon enough though I heard them follow me, taking my arms into theirs. I smiled, enjoying the awesomeness of having friends my age. All my friends are usually older or younger than me. Never the same age. Especially who were boys. All of my friends were girls, never boys, but this was to fucking awesome to miss out on. Guys as friends, I'll take it. Besides, they were hot!

We got to the cafeteria in time for there to be loads of waffles for my to eat. I piled my plate sky high with chocolate chip pancakes, loading them with whip cream and syrup.

"Mm, starch and carbs, yum!" Lissa commented.

"Hey!" Rose said, munching on her equally loaded pancakes, "she's related to me, starch and carbs have no effect on the Hathaway sisters."

"Not for long." Christian said, using his arms to pretend blow-up. Making everybody, even Rose and I, laugh.

"Watch it pyro," Rose came back at "Use your flame to much and it will come back to haunt you. Or just set you on fire." Christian just glared at Rose for a little bit after that, but she didn't really care. She was used to his unusual stares at Lissa, this one didn't effect her.

"Hey guys," I said with my mouth full. "Lets all be friends!" but to them it sounded like _Hey guys, lets mmf bf frrrrangs. _They started at me for a second to chew and swallow. "Lets all be friends!" I said extra happy. Rose looked at me then burst into laughter.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" Dimitri came over and hugged Rose to death, kissing her cheek like a mad man. She giggle and tried to kick Christian, working for a moment as he moaned and grabbed his, well, you know what. Rose said a quick sorry and left us for Dimitri. Christian looked even more pissed than usual and I was left with only Fred and Kevin as my company. I remembered last night as I climbed into Kevin's bed, and I knew he remembered as well as I did. Lissa looked between us two and smiled,

"Hey Anastasia, can you help me with something. I think I lost something in my room and Rose is to absorbed with Dimitri to help." she said, smiling and ultra sugar and spice smile.

"Sure." we started walking to her dorm and when we were to far for anyone to hear did she confront me.

"Hey, what's going on with you and the boys? Is there some action going on between yall?"

"No, none that I know of." she looked at me and I sighed in defeat. "OK, I had a terrible nightmare and I crawled into Kevin's bed and something happened."

"Kevin? Isn't he a Moroi?"

"I don't know! He could be dhampir, if he is. We could never be." I saw with a tear. Lissa looked at me and smiled.

"You need a friend, a girl friend, someone like me in this time." I laughed and she cleaned my face.

"You're Rose's best friend, not mine. It would kind of be weird if I was best friends with my sister's best friend."

"True, hey, I know some people you may like." my face looked normal and I followed her to a table full of girls. I looked at her with a, 'you want me to be friends with _them?_' I stood there and she smiled. "Come on." For the however many time I've done it I sighed again. I walked over to them and stood there smiling. One bitch looked at me and snorted.

"What do you want?" she said nastily.

"Well I was gonna ask what are math homework was, I think I forgot it, but, if you're going to be rude, that's fine." I started to walk away when some girls called me.

"Hey! Come back!" I turned around and Lissa smiled a huge smile. I sat down next to some girls. "Sorry, Danielle can be kind of bitchy in the morning, right Danielle?" the 'leader' of the bitch pack rolled her eyes and looked at me smiling.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you," she said extra sweet, "I'm sure it will never happen again." I looked at her funny and turned around. The girl that had called me over smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Ana. What's your name?" she asked nicely. She looked of Hispanic decent, and had big hazel eyes. I smiled at her again.

"I'm Anastasia. Um, I'm new here."

"Yeah, we can see that." Danielle replied, the bitch in her showing. Ana gave her a look and Danielle apologized again and glared at me. Ana introduced me to Victoria, Carly, Jenna, Mac, Nina, and Samantha. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. Everyone ignored Danielle, they didn't want her bitch-tude to get in the way of their fun.

"So Anastasia," Nina asked, "Where did you come from."

"Up north." She saw Ana perk up.

"Up north of Montana?" she asked. "Or up north, the states?"

"Montana." Ana smiled and I could see she liked me now. Just then the bell rang and we all went to class. For the whole day, a smile never left my face. I had at least one of the girls in my classes and I couldn't help but be happy that I was making progress friend wise. i just wish I could do the same with my relationships.

xxx

I made my way to dinner and sat with my new friends. I was able to talk to them in class, and I think even Danielle was starting to warm up to me when a familiar face came over.

"Hey Anastasia, I need your advice." Dimitri said, rubbing his arm as if he was nervous over something.

"What is it Dimitri?" i asked nicely.

"I wanted to ask Rose to marry me."

"OH! Ooh! Okay, and you need me why?" I asked confused. _He was asking Rose to marry him! Aaaaaah!_

_"_I need some practice. Can you help me practice my proposal, since you look like Rose, and you can actually keep a secret." he said with a blush. I've never seen Dimitri like this, usually he was all manly and seemed to know everything . . . guess I was wrong.

"Of course I'll help! Anything for my sisters boyfriend - I mean, future fiancee!" he smiled, gave a quick thanks, and headed over to Rose, where she was sitting with all her friends.

"OH. My. God." Mac said, gawking at what just happened. "You're on terms with Dimitri? The one and only GOD! And you didn't tell us!" I notice then that everyone was starring in shock, even Danielle had her mouth open a little, eyes wide.

"What? He's my sister's boyfriend, soon to be fiancee if she says yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, and when were you going to tell us that Rose Hathaway was your sister!" Ana almost yelled, and she seemed excited.

"Well, so what if she is." I asked confused.

"Gurl," Danielle said hastily. "Have you seen her any of the parties she throws! They are kick-ass!"

"Yeah, that group over there is the most popular in this entire school! And you know them!" I was about to say something when Fred and Kevin with a few of their friends came over and smiled.

"Hey roomie. Is it alright if we have a few friends over for a while after dinner. I know you got homework but -"

"It's fine Fred, I'll just have to ignore it. Have fun." i said with a smile and turned back to them gawking even more.

"YOU'RE ROOM MATES WITH FRED AND KEVIN! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Samantha shouted at me, causing people to give me a few looks.

"OMG! Those boys are delicious!" Carly stated and Victoria and Jenna nodded like crazy. I noticed Nina was quiet through it and didn't ask.

"What? They are my room mates." I said quietly.

"Girl, this could mean sex with either of them without anyone having to worry!" Victoria said.

"Ew! Sex with Fred is like fucking a banana. So not interested!" I said, a disgusted look on my face.

"What about Kevin?" Mac asked eagerly.

"Well, him neither but-" I blushed and they all gasped.

"YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!" they all shouted at once, which all made us laugh.

xxx

Dinner finally ended and I was heading back to my dorm to finish my homework when Nina approached me, looking kind of shy.

"Hey Anastasia." she whispered.

"Hey Nina, what's up?" I said pleasantly. Leaning on the wall.

"I was wondering-"

"Yeah?"

"If you could put in a word with for me towards Fred?" I blinked in surprise. I didn't know Nina like Fred like that.

"Yeah, of course. I didn't know you like him."

"Yeah, have for a while. Can you just put in a word." she said hastily, already backing away.

"Yeah course!"

"Thanks Anastasia!"

"No problem Nina!" I said making my way towards my dorm.

I entered the place to see things everywhere and in surprise Kevin was by himself, sitting in the corner and smiled when he saw me.

"Anastasia! Over here!" he said loudly, over the music. I walked over, a little curious. Kevin shot out of the seat when I got near and did something I never saw coming.

He kissed me.

* * *

**Hey my readers. Haven't updated this story in a while. Writers block has been kicking my butt for this story for a while. But here it is, in its crappy glory.**

**I know, it's bad. Just like with it until I can write a better chapter next time. **

**-RSGM ( name change, hehe :) )  
**


End file.
